Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 040
The Lily and the Rose III Summary Allison and Julia's continues and it is Julia's turn. Julia draws, her and Allie's Speed Counters increasing as well. She plays her set card: Ivy Shackles, which makes Allie's monster's Plant-Type during Julia's turn. She then sacrifices Venom Rose for Rose Tentacles. Julia explains Rose Tentacle's effects. It gains an additional attack for each Plant-Type monster Allie controls and inflicts 300 to Allie as damage for each Plant-Type monster that it destroys in battle. Allie relays that with such a card, Julia must be desperate to inflict serious damage to her, but she rebuffs, saying there's an easy way around that card. On the sidelines, Chris analyzes the combination with Ivy Shackles that would immediately tear through Allie's Life Points. Julia happily launches an attack with her rose, and Allie defends with Fleur Guard, defending her Noble Knight's Armor Bearer. However, thorns emerge from Rose Tentacles and Allie feels a haunting chill. She swerves away from the thorns but one hits the side of her Duel Runner. Allie notes that the thorn is real and is actually lodged in side of the runner. Julia laughs, wondering if Allie can hold on with all of her attacks. She then activates her set Rose Marker, which inflicts 300 points of damage to Allie each time she activates a Spell/Trap card, and Allie realizes that her Spell/Traps will be sealed with each decrease in her Life Points. At that moment, a flurry of red rose petals hits Allie and scratches her hands and helmet. Julia shouts that the duel has just started and she's having so much fun. She launches another attack with her Rose Tentacles, but Fleur Guard continues to protect Allie's monster. Allie dodges the real vines and marks that none of Julia's attacks can reach her wheels. Julia calls Allie on her remark, saying she not after her wheel or her runner; she's after Allie. If her runner was to shut down, they couldn't determine who the best between them truly is. Allie scoffs saying Julia has always thought of herself as the strongest, but Julia admits that Allie's Chevalier de Fleur has always always made her cast doubt on those convictions. She sets two cards, saying those doubts are now going to be pushed aside and demolished as she proves herself to be the strongest. At the Police Station, Arthur is watching the duel and does not understand how Rose Tentacles generated real thorns, as one is lodged into Allie's runner. Though he sees everything happening he wonders what is truly going on. He orders his men to check the holographic functions of the runners, but the officers below say they cannot access it. All they have is access to watch the duel. Arthur's wife states that Allison is only allowing them to watch the duel. She will not allow them to interfere. Allie draws and summons Chaos End Master and she quickly Synchro Summons Ecuyer de Fleur, whose effect allows Allie two swarm her field with Plant-Type monsters after she gains 1000 Life Points from Armor Bearer's effect. Julia shouts "PERFECT" as she plays her third Continuous Trap: Rose Flame. Julia reminds Allie that she's studied her Deck and knows just what she'll play. The effect of Rose Flame fires off a petal storm that hits Allie directly. The clothing on Allie's arm is ripping and she begins bleeding. Allie refuses to be deterred and has Ecuyer destroy Rose Tentacles before her other two monster attack Julia directly. Allie reminds Julia she's still a fine duelist regardless of her planning. During the End Phase, Allie's Plant-Type monsters are destroyed, but one of them comes back and Rose Flame hurts Allie even more, causing Julia to laugh saying it'll just be more Life Points she can take away. Arthur does not know why Allie is allowing Rose Flame to get to her. Officer Crawford says she's building a sturdy defense at the cost of some Life Points. He assumes this "Rose" knows about Allie's Deck in and out and it seems to feature a lot of Plant and Warrior monsters with a Synchro Summon aspect. So the "Rose's" Deck is anti-all of that. At the base, Jordan prays that Allie duels wisely. The police are on the move, tracking the spot where the duel began, and Chris reads their incoming location on his active runner. The girls begin to come out from the hidden passageway into the base with some of their belonging and they begin to dump what they can onto their Duel Runners. Jordan comes out carrying the stuff, shouting their gonna have to kill the scent with some ammonia and burn the unnecessaries and the base with fire so finger prints are destroyed. Everyone pauses for a moment, and Jordan asks if they want to get away with this or nor and says that Allie suggested this earlier. The duel proceeds and Allie as ends her turn. Julia draws and Allie asks why Julia hates her so much. That diamond augments Julia's aura, emotions, and powers, but that hatred came from somewhere. Julia decides to tell the "completely oblivious wench." She hates everything about Allie, her upbringing, cleverness, friendliness, dueling skills, and benefits that she has. Julia declares she wants the chance to crush all of that to prove that she's better that her, that she does not need all of Allie's assets to achieve and win. She'll win with just power alone. Allie states that's just mindless jealously and resentment from losing a duel once. That may be, Julia admits, but she'll enjoy inflicting as much damage to Allie as possible. Julia sets the stage with White Angel of Roses who destroys Ecuyer, but Bitter Nightshade, a card Julia gave Allie begins restoring her Life Points even if only a little. Allie draws and realizes she has nothing in her hand to destroy Julia's monster. Allie looks and notices that she drew Synchro Spirits. She sets it and the Skelengel in her hand, needing to draw one card, the next turn. After Allie fortifies her defense, Julia wonders if she's done. Allie explains she is and worries about White's Angel's Special Summoning effect. Julia draws and proceeds to use White Angel's effect to revive the Venom Rose Tuner monster in her Graveyard. Julia then Special Summons Cosmos in her hand before Synchro Summoning Splendid Rose. Julia beats through Allie's defenses, but Skelengel allows Allie to draw one card, which is Different Dimension Encounter. Allie says she can't use that card but she realizes that she will as Splendid Rose banishes a Cosmos from her Graveyard to halve its stats and attack directly. Allie allows herself to take the hit as she plans to save Synchro Spirits for next turn. Julia gloats, feeling she's so close to winning. Fleur Synchron is Allie's favorite Tuner monster the missing piece for her favorite Synchro Monster and relishes in the thought of destroying it. As Julia laughs, Allie hears a strange cry, a plea asking Allie to "save me." Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. Julia Elsen *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Turn 3: Julia (Julia’s SPC: 3/ Allie’s SPC: 3) Julia activates Continuous Trap: "Ivy Shackles", making all of Allie’s monsters Plant-Type during Julia’s turn. Julia sacrifices "Venom Rose" to Tribute Summon "Rose Tentacles" (2200/1200), who gains an addition attack for each of Allie’s Plant-Type monsters. "Rose Tentacles" attacks "Noble Knight's Armor Bearer", but Allie activates "Fleur Guard" to prevent her monster from being destroyed in battle; Julia chains the card effect with Continuous Trap: "Rose Marker" which will inflict 300 points of damage to Allie each time she activates a Spell/Trap (Allie 4000 > 3400 > 3100). "Rose Tentacles" attacks "Armor Bearer" again, who is still protected by the effect of "Fleur Guard"; Allie still takes damage (Allie 3100 > 2500). Julia sets two cards. Turn 4: Allie (Julia’s SPC: 4/ Allie’s SPC: 4) Allie Normal Summons "Chaos End Master" (1500/1000). Allie tunes "Armor Bearer" with "Chaos End Master" to Synchro Summon "Ecyuer de Fleur" in Attack Position (2300/1500). "Armor Bearer" increases Allie's Life Points by 1000, having been used to Synchro Summon a Warrior-Type monster (Allie 2500 > 3500). Allie activates "Ecuyer’s" effect to Special Summon "Bitter Nightshade" (200/1300) and "Seed of Flame" (1600/1200) from her Deck in Attack Position. Julia activates Continuous Trap: "Rose Flame", inflicting 500 to Allie as damage, each time a Plant-Type monster(s) is Summoned to her side of the field (Allie 3500 > 3000). "Ecuyer de Fleur" attacks and destroys "Rose Tentacles" (Julia 4000 > 3900). "Bitter Nightshade" and "Seed of Flame" attack directly (Julia 3900 > 3700 > 2100). During the End Phase, "Ecuyer’s" second effect destroys all Plant-Type monsters on the field. "Seed of Flame" activates upon being destroyed by a card effect, and she revives "Bitter Nightshade" from her Graveyard in Defense Position. Then, Allie Special Summons a Seed Token to Julia’s side of the field in Defense Position (0/0). "Rose Flame" activates (Allie 3000 > 2500). Turn 5: Julia (Julia’s SPC: 5/ Allie’s SPC: 5) Julia sacrifices her Seed Token to Normal Summon "White Angel of Roses" (2400/1300). "White Angel" attacks and destroys "Ecuyer de Fleur" (Allie 2500 > 2400). "Bitter Nightshade" increases Allie’s Life Points by 400 as a Plant-Type monster destroyed another monster in battle (Allie 2400 > 2800). Turn 6: Allie (Julia’s SPC: 6/ Allie’s SPC: 6) Allie draws "Synchro Spirits." Allie sets one monster and one card. Turn 7: Julia (Julia’s SPC: 7/ Allie’s SPC: 7) Julia activates "White Angel's" effect. At the cost of Normal Summoning this turn, Julia can Special Summon a Plant-Type Monster from her Graveyard and she chooses Summons "Venom Rose" in Attack Position. Controlling two Plant-Type Monsters, Julia Special Summons "Cosmos" from her hand in Attack Position (600/900). Julia tunes "Cosmos" with "Venom Rose" to Synchro Summon "Splendid Rose" in Attack Position (2200/2000). "Splendid Rose" attacks and destroys "Bitter Nightshade". "White Angel" attacks Allie's set monster, revealed to be "Skelengel" (900/400), who is destroyed. Upon being flipped face-up, "Skelengel" allows Allie to draw one card: "Different Dimension Encounter". Julia activates "Splendid Rose’s" effect, banishing "Cosmos" from her Graveyard to halve Splendid Rose's ATK (2200 > 1100) until then End Phase so it can attack again (Allie 2800 > 1700). During the End Phase, "Splendid Rose's" ATK returns to Normal. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Turbo Duels Category:Allie's Duels